maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion System
Legion System, also known as the Maple Union, is an in-game system that allows players to use their characters as attackers on a battlefield while having them to give bonuses account-wide based on the level and job of each attacker. This system replaced the Character Card system while retaining the aspect of character bonuses. Players will now obtain additional benefits from the Synergy Grid / Union Board in place of the previous deck bonuses. __FORCETOC__ Legion Basics To start a Legion, the player must have one of the following: #'A total level of at least 500 across all characters in their account of a particular world.' Note that only the highest level Zero character will count towards the total level, and any other characters must be at least Level 60 with 2nd Job Advancement completed in order to count for a Legion. #'A character that has reached Level 200 and completed the 5th Job Advancement.' As the player raise their ranks in the Legion, they will be able to place more characters as attackers on their grid. Attacker Ranks There are 5 ranks for each card: B, A, S, SS, and SSS. The card rank is determined by the level of the characters. *All classes except Zero: **Level 60 (and Second Job Advancement completed): Rank B. **Level 100: Rank A **Level 140: Rank S **Level 200: Rank SS **Level 250: Rank SSS *Zero card ranks **Level 130: Rank B **Level 160: Rank A **Level 180: Rank S **Level 200: Rank SS **Level 250: Rank SSS Attacker Effects Below are the effects of placing characters on the board. Note that all the stat bonuses (STR, DEX, INT, and LUK) are final stat bonuses, meaning they are NOT affected by % stat bonuses. *'Explorers' *'Cygnus Knights' *'Heroes' *'Resistance' *'Sengoku' *'Nova' *'Flora' *'Other' Synergy Grid The Synergy Grid, aka the Union Board, is where you place your attackers to obtain various additional stat bonuses (on top of the bonuses given from each attacker). Each area on the grid is devoted to giving a certain stat bonus, with the total area increasing as you level your Legion. Synergy Grid Size Synergy Grid Bonuses As stated above, the Synergy Grid has 2 main areas, the Inner Grid and the Outer Grid. When you first start a Legion, you will be given the entire Inner Grid, which gives the following bonuses based on the location of the attackers placed on it. The location of each of these bonuses can be switched around for convenience. Note that these stat bonuses are NOT final stat bonuses, meaning that they are affected by % stat bonuses. *'STR' (+5 per square) *'DEX' (+5 per square) *'INT' (+5 per square) *'STR' (+5 per square) *'Max HP' (+250 per square) *'Max MP' (+250 per square) *'Weapon Attack' (+1 per square) *'Magic Attack' (+1 per square) As you unlock Legion levels, you will gain access to the Outer Grid, which will have a capped amount of space/squares based on your current Legion level (maximum of 40 per area). The location of each of these bonuses cannot be switched around. *'Abnormal Status Resistance' (+1 per square) *'Monster EXP' (+0.25% per square) *'Critical Rate' (+1% per square) *'Boss Damage' (+1% per square) *'Knockback Resistance' (+1% per square) *'Buff Duration' (+1% per square) *'Enemy Defense Ignored' (+1% per square) *'Critical Damage' (+0.50% per square) Attackers Each attacker will have a piece with a different shape based on the character's level and job type (Warrior, Magician, Bowman, Thief, Pirate). The table below shows the shape of each piece. Each attacker will deal a certain amount of damage per second based on the character's Level and Star Force (damage range has no direct impact). The total amount of damage per second (Listed as Raid Power in the Legion Window) will accumulate and be displayed on your Synergy Grid, impacting how many coins you obtain. Obtaining Coins When you place your attackers on the grid, they will become part of a Legion Raid, where they are drafted into a battle against an enormous dragon (with varying amounts of health depending on the dragon). The character you are on can also join the battle and attack freely, whereas your other characters will be in a fixed position and cannot be controlled by you; there will also be Wyverns that spawn in the map that only your current character can attack, and must be defeated for daily Legion-related quests. Your attackers will always deal damage to the dragon, even when you are not logged in and when the game is offline for maintenance. When you enter the battle, the dragon's HP bar will be shown with 2 colors, bright green and purple. The bright green represents the amount of damage your current character can deal, while the purple part represents the amount of damage your attackers can deal. If you attack the dragon and deplete the bright green HP area, a shield will appear and protect the dragon from your attacks; from that point, only your attackers can damage the dragon at that point, until the dragon dies and a new one takes its place. Likewise, your attackers will deplete the bright green HP area once the purple area is depleted. For every 100,000,000,000 (100 billion) damage dealt to the giant dragon, you will receive 1 Legion Coin. Another way to obtain coins is via Dame Appropriation's daily quests: *Defeat 100 Dragon Whelps of any kind (excluding Golden Wyvern): 10 coins *Defeat 20 Golden Wyverns: 20 coins Your total coins will be displayed on the top left. Once you leave the map (by clicking the Retreat button on the right side), you will be sent to an exit map, where you can talk to Dame Appropriation to receive your coins (minus the ones from the daily quests, which must be received in town). These coins are used for ranking up your Legion and purchasing useful items from Pancho Sanza (click for more). Ranking Finally, there is a ranking system in place for total coins obtained throughout the week. At the end of the week (Sunday at 11:30 PM to Monday at 12:30 AM, based on your server's time zone), the rankings will be calculated, meaning coins obtained will not count toward the ranking during that time frame. The top 100 players will receive prizes that expire in 7 days (168 hours) upon receiving them. 1st place: Legion of Extraordinary Maplers Chair (displays your Legion's total power) and Legion Rank Mount 2nd - 100th place: Legion Rank Mount External Links Strategy Wiki Page (for information on formulas/calculations) Category:Elements